1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a dust-proof mechanism thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device and a dust-proof mechanism thereof electrically connected to a charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic device includes a housing and a power source. The housing includes a hole. When the electronic device needs to be charged, a charger is inserted into the hole and is electrically connected to the power source. However, for most conventional electronic devices, there is no cover to cover the hole for dust prevention. Some conventional electronic devices provide a cover to cover the hole when the electronic device does not need to be charged. However, to charge the electronic device, a user must open the cover by hands for the charger to enter the hole for charging. Thus, conventional electronic devices have dust prevention deficiencies and manipulation inconveniences.